


Speakeasy to Me

by naega_star



Series: baeksoo tap au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, M/M, but it's the tap dance au we will get, not the tap dance au we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: The first in what will probably be a set of drabbles/ficlets of baeksoo tapping in 1920s America.





	Speakeasy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun has tapped for Singing in the Rain and Kyungsoo is learning tap for his movie and so I'm doing what needs to be done.

“Stop ogling the dancers and get your tap shoes tied” are the words that bring Baekhyun back into focus, blinking the sparkle of flapper gowns out of his eyes as he turns to face his partner.

“I’m just _watching the show_ Soo,” Baekhyun whines, lacing up his Oxford taps all the same. He can hear the girls’ music winding down, signaling that it’s almost their turn to take the stage. It’s far from the first time they’ve performed at the Pearl, the only Korean owned speakeasy in San Francisco. They’re practically family, having grown up alongside Junmyeon, watched him scrape together the money to build the soda shop/secret bar. 

The jitters come all the same though, as the flappers skip past them with giggles of “you’re on boys!” on their way to mingle with the crowds. Just as fast as the nerves hit though, all it takes is for Baekhyun to feel Kyungsoo’s hand in his to instantly ground him. He squeezes once before letting go, a sign that he’s ready, thankful, and then bounds out onto the stage.

Up there, all Baekhyun is aware of is the rhythm of the jazz, the solid beat of his taps, and Kyungsoo. There’s a buzz that comes from the energy of the crowd, but mostly he’s lost in the movement of his feet and drunk on the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes when they exchange glances throughout their routine. It makes the minutes feel like hours, but soon enough they’re taking their bows and waving to the audience as they dance off stage.

***

It’s far from their first successful performance, and it’s far from the first time Baekhyun has Kyungsoo pressed against the door of the makeshift changing room, mouths sealed together. 

“You’re awfully frisky considering we haven’t even been to the bar tonight,” Kyungsoo says once Baekhyun’s come up for air, shifted to pressing lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek, his jaw line, above the starched collar of his tuxedo shirt. 

“You know the spotlight is the strongest liquor for me,” Baekhyun practically purrs before kissing Kyungsoo again, slow and deep. He presses a thigh between Kyungsoo’s legs just to make him moan, drinks in the sound before a rhythmic tap tap tap on the door from outside has him sighing as Kyungsoo gently pushes him away.

Baekhyun pouts as Kyungsoo brushes off his tux, straightens his lapels and composes himself. 

“Don’t make that face,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh, poking Baekhyun’s cheek until he’s grinning, playfully making like he’ll bite at Kyungsoo’s finger. “We have to make the rounds, charm the crowds, hopefully get bought some drinks.”

Baekhyun swings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and walks them towards the door, insisting on maintaining contact even as they have to side shuffle through the doorframe. “Well, I guess if Jun’s got that new whiskey he was tracking down it’ll be worth it.”

He lets go as they come back into the public eye, nodding at familiar faces as they slide onto bar stools. The warmth in his chest with each Old Fashioned isn’t as good as having hands on Kyungsoo, but he figures it’ll be a good enough hold over until they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated, if I write more do expect more appearances by exo members & other groups~


End file.
